


画皮

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 白魔法师, 赤魔法师, 黑白赤, 黑魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 黑白赤魔/ALL赤魔（无种族指定）





	画皮

天之御柱——

传说里面住着一位大妖异，只要见到他就能打开通往黄金之国的大门，所有的愿望都可以被满足。

无数冒险者前往挑战，然而除了少量白银和黄金级宝物袋子，一无所获。

慕名而来的赤魔法师也不例外。和队友一起反复挑战21-30层刷了很多白银级的袋子，但打开之后，里面的东西却让人大失所望。清一色的过气时装布料整齐的叠放在一起被塞进了赤魔法师的手里。

“啊啊啊，价值百万的新发型！”同队的黑魔法师兴奋的喊了起来。

“哇，白金币！六型魔晶石！”队友白魔法师也跟着喊了起来。

“发型我也开到了！”队友骑士说，指了指自己头上浓密的盘发马尾，“看，就是这个。”

打击，重大的打击。

赤魔露出来要哭的表情——打了那么多次，只有自己的袋子里都是无用的东西。

运气真是太背了，赤魔垂头丧气。

“别难过，多挑战几次就什么都有了。”黑魔安慰似的拍拍他的肩膀。

“听说一个人独自闯关收获会更多哦！”附近不知名的冒险者声音传来过了。

“还有啊，里面有通往黄金之国的大门。门里有一切你想要的东西！但大门是有妖异把守的。传说有人曾击败妖异，带来无数宝物从黄金之国回来——不过那是很久以前的传说了。”

“哪有那么好的运气啊？我们都打了十次100层了！从没见过什么妖异！”

“说不定只身一人前往才可能遇到吧？”另一个不知名的冒险者说。

“那也太危险了……”

彼此交谈的冒险者渐渐远去，声音也听不清了。赤魔若有所思的托着下巴。

“一个人……黄金之国……所有愿望都可以被满足…”

“不会吧，你也想一个人去试试？万一回不来怎么办？”黑魔露出了担心的神色。

“我跟你们一起打运气太背了！我想一个人试试！”不，不只是想一个人去秘境，更重要的是，不想再和这两个强行逼着自己跟他们绑定的人一起战斗。如果只是正常队友关系，他还能接受。自从被强行抓入队伍，黑魔和白魔以为他补充亏空的魔力为名，曾连续数个月在他身体注入过多的精液以及不断泄漏的以太。几乎每天内裤都是湿濡不堪，长时间张开的大腿，肌肉也疼的几乎走不动路。

“人品守恒定律，早晚都会有，”白魔看穿了赤魔的想法，他用手背流连赤魔的面颊，“嗯？好像这是个借口吧？因为很久没有抚慰你，你很不满所以要脱离我们？”

抚慰什么啊！各种糟糕姿势的画面在赤魔脑中一闪而过，脸一下子变得滚烫。

“不，不是！”赤魔推开了白魔的手，后退了一步，结果又撞进了黑魔的怀里。

“说的是呢，因为急着刷宝物都忽略你了。那么久没有碰你，你的身体都开始疼了吧？”白魔眯起眼睛笑着凑近了赤魔的脸。

“没有！”虽然说着否定的话，但是身体却像受了撩拨一样不可抑制的发热。深埋于体内的疼痛甜蜜抽搐的记忆被唤醒，悖德的淫行，贪婪的渴求，怎样都无法抹除。

“如果你想以这种方式脱离我们，趁早放弃比较好。我们的玩具只有我们才有资格扔掉，你没有拒绝的权利呢。”白魔说着伸手扯开了赤魔的腰带，手指驾轻就熟的伸进了布料之中，捏住了疲软的分身。

“呃……不要在这里。”想要挣扎却动不了，从背后抱住他的黑魔力气大的惊人。

“好香啊，你用了香水吗？”黑魔深吸了一口气说。

“哦，已经湿了。或许他是发情期到了所以才有香味吧？”白魔笑着说。他用熟知赤魔弱点的拇指爬上了分身的顶端，描摹着形状。

“这淫乱的地方只要用指腹来回擦拭，立马就湿的好厉害。喂，你也不要光抱着他不动。”

黑魔会意，温热的舌叶钻入了赤色魔的耳廓，牙齿轻轻扯着坚硬的部分，明明只是麻痒不知为何快感却像连通了双腿之间的部分。

“住…住手！”

“才不要住手吧？你这样淫乱的身体怎么能一个人去挑战天宫？嗯？”白魔的手指捏住了阴茎下的宝珠，“里面魔物那么多，万一被咬掉了这里怎么办？”

“少掉了多余的东西那不是更好吗？”黑魔语气温柔而令人毛骨悚然说，“就像被阉割了的公猫一样，会更喜欢摇着屁股求我们上他的。”

“放开我！至少不要在这种地方做这种事！”赤魔急了。在随时就有冒险者擦肩而过的地方，被人揉搓着分身，甚至还兴奋不已的感觉实在太危险了。

“不是不要吧？你那根东西都硬得快要从裤子了露出来了还要强撑吗？就算我们放开你，也很快就会被人看到你这下流的样子哦。”白魔坏笑着说。

“听上去也不错，这种样子说不定会被路过的冒险者吃了。我也很想看呢！”黑魔很干脆的松开了手。

“呜……不要……”失去了平衡的赤魔向前倾倒，整个人都趴在了白魔身上。对方下滑的手指也完美的抵入了很久没有碰触到后穴。

“这里没有好好清洗肯定脏的不成样子了吧？还记得吗，上个月你哭着求着要我们填满你这个洞的样子吗？像这样……”三根指尖一同钻了进去，赤魔的身体大大的颤抖了一下，“像这样来回摩擦里面这块淫乱的肉，就能只靠后面就漏的不成样子了哟！”

“不要…不要动……啊哈…不要啊！”只是简单机械的摩擦身体就擅自迎合了起来。不自觉向前挺进的腰肢让手指的撞击更加深入。本以为被彻底遗忘的快感像早就充盈的以太在体内炸开了。甜蜜的难以抑制的疼痛让赤魔抓住了白魔的手臂——

“啊啊啊！”白浊的液体溅到了整洁的红色上衣上，也一并沾污了白魔的衣袖。

“真是个不诚实的坏孩子。”白魔抽出了沾染着浊液和秽物的手指想塞进赤魔嘴里，对方抗拒的摇头。

“怎么啦，你自己的味道尝不惯吗？”黑魔无限温柔的看着他，“累吗？别担心体力消耗，我们都可以给你传魔。”

“别碰我，你们…你们太过分了！”赤魔喘息着站了身体。但是黑魔将他转过了脸，赤魔挣脱了对方的手臂，一步一步往后倒退，最后背靠在了一株树的树干上。黑魔扣住了他的手掌，膝盖顶进了赤魔松垮的双腿之间。

“大白天在人流如织的地方被玩到射精，到底是我们过分还是你太淫乱呀？”黑魔倾吐着有毒的语言给赤魔额头上印下了一个湿热的吻，“身体离不开我们却总想着逃走，过分的明明是你呀。”

“是啊，为什么要逃呢？想要新发型送给你就是了。”白魔从背包里取出了装有发型的纸袋塞进了赤魔的手里。

“如果你想逃的话，那我们就在人最多的地方上你，让所有人都看看你淫乱的样子哦。你的身体的每个地方我们都很清楚。”

不，我一定要摆脱这两个人！我已经受够了！赤魔握紧了拳头，抬眼，远处是高耸如云的天之御柱。

里面真有能实现一切愿望的黄金之国吗？既然有传闻，那就很可能是真实存在的。

我想要自由！想要摆脱这两个混蛋！这样简单的愿望一定可以被满足。

夜晚乘着众人都进入了熟睡。忍着体内不断滴落的液体的不适感，赤魔赤着脚悄无声息的走向了远处的天之御柱。

***  
红玉海.自凝岛

自凝岛的夜晚总是会下雨。赤足踩在铺满沙粒的地面上，脚底是一片湿冷。摸着黑，靠着白天的记忆，赤魔摸索到了幻境的边缘。没有跟守门人打招呼就一头扎进了结界。

等我打败了大妖异，我就可以进入黄金之国，所有的愿望也都会实现！

第一个愿望就是得到强大的力量把白魔和黑魔那两个混蛋暴打一顿！

第二个愿望是从此自由自在不再受任何人束缚。

第三个愿望……算了，还没想好。

赤魔揉了揉微微酸疼的腰，准备掏出腰间的刺剑做战斗准备。

单人进入秘境似乎和组队进入并不一样。空气里混杂着一种奇异的甜香，原本密布魔物的房间空荡荡的，什么也没有。接连绕了好几个房间都是空无一物，走到尽头，传送到下层用的转移灯笼是暗淡无光的。

“来者何人？”一双白皙的脚从他眼前落下，随后是宽大而精致的衣衫以及一张精致的女性面孔。银色的长发，翠绿色眼瞳的人目不转睛的打量着他。

“你…你是传说中看守黄金之国的大妖异！”赤魔脱口而出。

“正是妾身。惊扰吾长眠的无理之徒仅汝一人吗？”妖异张开了口，声音却是少年的嗓音。

“只要击败了你，就能进入黄金之国了是吗！那么！”赤魔举起刺剑就想咏唱技能。

妖异微微一笑，只伸出了食指抵住刺剑，赤魔就觉得完全不能动弹。

“汝似乎对妾身的能力低估了呢。”他伸手轻而易举就将赤魔手里的剑夺了过来，扔在了地上。

“！”糟了，完全打不过，赤魔暗暗心惊。

妖异的手抚上了赤魔的脸，触手冰凉的感觉让赤魔打了个寒战。

“这股人类才有的香气真是让人欲罢不能。妾身已经很久没有享用到了。”妖异叹息着用长长指甲划开了赤魔的衣襟。扣子落在了地方发出接二连三的响声。

“不…不要吃我！”赤魔露出了惊恐的神色。妖异并不理会，他只伸手一扯，赤魔的裤子也被扯破，布片一下掉在了地上。没有来得及穿内裤的部分暴露在空气里，大腿内侧还在流淌黄昏之后被白魔和黑魔强行灌注的精液。

妖异饶有兴趣的弯下腰，用手指刮了一点从后穴里泄漏的精液放进嘴里尝了尝。

“人类的精液真是美味，好久没有食用过的这样的美味了啊！”妖异露出了泫然欲泣的表情，“汝到底是怎样做到的才让人喂食了这么多的！”

“我并靠不吃这些东西生存啊！只是那两个混蛋干的而已！”赤魔脸涨的通红，眼前的妖异似乎对他有什么误解。

“唤醒妾身的条件就是献上人类的欲望！这么多年来，妾身只被人叫醒过一次，但是妾身吸收了他们的精气之后，这些人类就尽数死去了。若不是你被喂食了那么多体液，气味浓烈，妾身也不会醒。”

“所…所以你要吃了我吗？”想逃也无处可逃，想动也动不了，赤魔惊恐不已但无可奈何。

妖异摇了摇头。

“人类太脆弱了，何况仅仅汝一人的精气也并不能让吾满足。吾不杀汝，作为交换条件，汝帮个忙如何？”

“我…我能帮你什么？”

“带吾离开这里。解除妾身身上的封印的办法很简单，与吾交媾一次后打碎发光的转移灯笼即可，”妖异眨眨眼睛，“但是如若汝身体撑不住会死。汝可有觉悟？”

“我不带你出去，你就不会让我离开。我如果和你做那种事情，如果能存活，我们可以一起离开这里，是这个意思吗？”这是什么鬼设定啊！赤魔在心里狠狠的骂着。

“正是如此，”妖异的眼底露出了一丝狡黠，“汝没有拒绝的权利呢。”

这种胡乱编造的理由也会相信，看起来这位冒险者并不聪明呢，守候百余年终于有人唤醒了自己，本以为会有一场激烈的恶战，现在看来却得来根本不费工夫。妖异看着面露难得的赤魔，偷偷的得意起来，在这个小傻瓜反应过来之前，绝对不能让他明白发生什么。

妖异伸出了手，把赤魔身上残余的衣服碎片扯了下来。对方有些瑟缩的看着他，当妖异的嘴唇贴合住赤魔的嘴唇的时候，赤魔突然失去了意识。

赤魔睁开眼睛，身体还是原来的模样，可是，眼前竟然站着一个和自己一模一样的人对着自己坏笑。

“身体吾拿走了，多谢款待哟。失去了肉体的你就在这里好好休息，反正没有身体也就无法离开这——耐心等候下一位闯入者的光临吧！那么，再见啦！”传送的灯笼被抢夺了自己肉体的妖异砍成了碎片，对方的身体也消失不见了。

赤魔想要大喊但是完全发不出声音，更糟糕的是眼皮开始变得越来越沉重。黑暗而永久的长眠接踵而至。

***  
终于自由了。

雨滴落在不着寸缕的身体上，像细而冰凉的针，并不十分疼痛，这样的感觉真好。

黑夜之中，支配着赤魔身体的妖异慢慢的行走着。跟随着赤魔的记忆，他慢慢的走往四人小队的营地。四围静寂，唯有雨声还有从树叶之上不断滴落的声响

环顾四周，沧海桑田，百余年的时间将世界改造的与自己那个时代已经截然不同，幸好身体里尚且有这个时代的知识。他摸了摸自己的脸，皮肤触手是温热的。久违的人类的肉体陌生而熟悉。

尽管记忆早已经模糊的不成样子，但被妖异抢走身体的情形还历历在目——虽然他现在所做的事情和那个人并无什么不同，但是，如果结果了始作俑者的诅咒，就不会再发生同样的悲剧了。也许在事情结束之后，他还能有办法把身体还给被困在天之御柱里的赤魔。

“你怎么什么都不穿就跑出来了啊？”揉着惺忪睡眼的白魔走出了帐篷，看到了浑身湿漉漉的赤魔正站在帐篷外面发呆。

“快进来吧，外面这么冷，就算要清洗身体也不应该这个时候出去。”白魔不由分说拉着他就钻进了帐篷。

“我没事，只是做了噩梦。”他随便找了个借口。这两位占有欲很强的同伴除了非常害怕赤魔逃跑之外，还是很在意他的安危的。

“那也不要乱跑，还是说——我们让你体力消耗的不够？”

身体被白魔按倒的那一刻，赤魔伸出了手臂环住了白魔的脖子。

对方受宠若惊的看了他一眼。

“那就试着让我走不动路如何？这样我再也不可能离开你们了哟？”用诱惑的低语在白魔的耳边轻轻说着，白魔果然如预料之中的一般狠狠的将坚硬的楔子顶入了他的身体。

“那就如你所愿。”


End file.
